Bullied
by Reianshitsu
Summary: This is my LeeSaku fan fic, even though there's not much romance to it .:. Young Sakura and young Lee meet each other after being bullied, but this is a day Sakura won't remember.


_**Bulli**__**ed**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_Characters belong to: Naruto (c)_

_**So I just learned I like Lee X Sakura. I'm not much for popular couples so it's not a thought I would like but I thought about it a while and realized I like it. Though, Lee X Ten Ten still ROCKS all the Lee parings. No doubt about that. But Lee and Sakura are pretty awesome too, so I went looking for pictures of them (found quite a many good ones) and out of nowhere a thought came to me (I call it my writers call). So I knew I had to write it! And this is what came out! I hope you enjoy it! Also I am dedicating this fan fiction to my friend (Kanda) even though he doesn't like Naruto couples, cause I'll always stand up for you.**_

_**--Writers Honor**_

"You're so ugly Brushy-brow!" A small boy yelled out, mocking an even smaller boy, whose head hung low. Young kids laughed and shouted out names, criticizing a young, black-haired boy named Rock Lee. A boy who was born rather ugly to the average eye, with round black eyes and thick eyebrows.

Laughter struck out across the classroom, while Lee stood in front of the class, looking at a heartless teacher who was trying not to laugh himself. Lee had just failed at trying to do another ninjutsu. Tears stung at his eyes, but Lee, even at this young age, knew he couldn't cry in front of them or they'd mock him more. Nevertheless the tears fell like rain, and the class laughed harder.

Meanwhile, in a younger class that had just let out for the day, a young girl whose forehead was two sizes too big, ran down the hall, feet making the sound of falling rocks. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno, and tears fell fast down her cheeks, leaving streak marks as they dropped.

She ran past the room Lee was in, the sound of her footsteps giving Lee and idea. He ran out of the classroom, just to catch the tips of pink hair turning the corner. The teacher behind him cursed and yelled out his name. Lee ignored him and followed the footsteps, hoping the person making them knew a place to hide.

Lee soon met bright sunlight as he caught a glimpse of the short pink hair he'd been following. The girl was shorter then him, wearing a bright red shirt and a light blue skirt, she stood out in the beautiful day. He ran up next to her then realized she was crying too.

"Do you know a good place to hide?" Lee softly asked.

Sakura gasped; shocked that someone was beside her. She turned to meet Lee's revolting face. She stopped, suddenly uncaring as to what she looked like.

"You—" Sakura was cut off by a couple teachers running toward them. She reached out and grabbed Lee's hand, then took off running. "Come on." She whispered.

They ran for a little, then hid under a low tree in the middle of a field.

"This is a great place," Lee softly mentioned. "I've never been here before…"

Sakura offered a slight smiled as she sat against the tree trunk.

"This is where I come when the other kids make fun of me…"

Lee turned to her with a soft look of understanding in his eyes.

"What could the say about you? You're very pretty," he complimented.

Sakura felt a slight blush rise over her cheeks. "Thanks…"

Lee smiled a genuine smiled and lifted his right hand, giving her a thumbs up. He scooted over close to her and leaned against the trunk, he let out a sigh of relief, feeling better he was away from his less-understanding peers.

Sakura's pink hair fell down over her eyes, and she took a moment to look at Lee. He was strange looking, but he had this aura about him. He felt… kind, like his heart was bigger then anyone she'd ever met before. Everyone else looked down on her, he was the first person, and a boy on top of that, to call her pretty.

"Do you come here often?" Lee asked, looking at Sakura with an innocent look.

Sakura hesitated, then slowly nodded. "People make fun of my forehead all the time…"

Lee looked down. "I see, is that all the pick at?"

Sakura nodded again.

"People pick at me for my looks and I can't do Jutsus…"

Sakura's eyes widened and glanced at him. "R-Really?" Sakura suddenly felt her heart drop, like she felt as though her big forehead wasn't that bad. At least she could do Jutsus, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to stand in front of the class only to admit you can't do it.

"What about you're parents?" Sakura asked.

"My parents died on a mission," Lee answered solemnly.

Sakura started to tear up. "I-I'm sorry," she cried, before reaching over and hugging Lee. "I'm probably making things worse for you."

Lee hugged the smaller girl back and shook his head.

"No, I'm so glad I got to talk to you."

Sakura held on a while longer, until she stopped crying and started blushing. He felt warm, and she wanted to stay in his arms. She began wondering what Ino would do if she saw her, probably laugh her head off. In the far off distance, the school bell rang. The two instantly let go of each other.

Sakura looked up in Lee's eyes, trying to fight away her blush. He was looking right at her, with a huge smile that seemed to stretch across his entire face. She reached up and touched his lip, feeling out his smile, then mimicked it herself. Drawing her hand back she sat up then climbed out from under the tree. Lee crawled after her.

She was standing up, smiling like Lee and basking in the sunlight. She was most certainly not sad anymore, and neither was Lee.

"I'm gonna go home now or my parents will get scared," Sakura turned to him.

Lee nodded. "Bye-bye then!" He ran off toward the school, going to go train some more.

Sakura yelled after him, "wait! What's your name?!" But he was too far gone.

Sakura soon got back home and told her mother all about her interesting day, but by the time she got up the next morning, she wouldn't remember any of it, as most kids do. But maybe someday, somewhere in her heart, Sakura Haruno will remember how she felt that day. Not with Sasuke, not with Naruto…. but with Rock Lee. An outcast, someone like her, who was bullied by people who didn't understand their true strengths, strengths that went much deeper then looks.


End file.
